


Hey, Brother

by DoobleBugs



Series: Big Brother Hive Knight [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, F/F, Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: During a visit from Herrah the Beast, Hive Knight meets his future sibling
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & Hornet (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight), Hive Queen Vespa & Hive Knight
Series: Big Brother Hive Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Hey, Brother

“Tell me, Vespa.” Herrah the Beast drawled, all six of her eyes staring holes into Hive Knight’s very soul, “What exactly does your knight _do?”_

Hive Knight wished he could answer. But he was still young and didn't have the best grasp of speaking anything other than Hivelish. All he could do was stand as straight as he could, keeping focus on potential threats. Besides, the question wasn't addressed to him, but to his beloved Queen.

Vespa buzzed softly in thought, setting down her cup of tea. "Well, my knight haz many jobzz, my honeycomb."

 _Ugh._ Hive Knight suppressed a groan. He found the liberal amount of cutsey pet names between his Queen and the Queen of Deepnest sickening.

Herrah tilted her head, "Like what? The most I've seen your knight do is follow behind you, like some sort of shadow - almost like Wyrm's knight, their Hollow Knight. You've seen them, right, my jewel?"

The Hive Queen nodded. "Indeed. The tall one with the hornz, correct? They zztood outzide of the room where the Pale King and I dizcuzzzed. My knight ztood with them - my knight?" She asked, turning to him.

Hive Knight snapped to attention, antenna alert and shoulders square. "You zaw the Pure Vezzel, correct?"

Indeed he did, both envious and fearful of the elegant and perfect knight. The Pure Vessel was perfect in every way as a knight: always attentive, never distracted, immaculately trained and groomed. It made Hive Knight buzz with envy and anxiety that his Queen would replace him with a knight similar.

Hive Knight nodded slowly, his posture stiff.

Vespa turned back to Herrah, and his shoulder slumped as he silently sighed.

"You zee, my honeycomb, my knight hazz many dutiez he muzt obey. Firzt and foremozt, he is to protect me at all cozt."

"I love your lisp, Vespa darling." Herrah purred. "But, your knight...he is so small."

Unseen by the two, Hive Knight sulked. He'd get bigger with time!

"He will grow." Vespa replied, mirroring his sentiment. "And bezidez, I'll take an extra pair of eyez at every opportunity." She paused to sip her tea. "My knight iz alzo my zecond-in-command, az it were. I believe the bezt term to uze would be an 'heir'."

"Your heir?" Herrah echoed. 

“Correct.”

The Deepnest Queen chuckled weakly. “I suppose that would explain why they follow you around so closely. I prefer your knight to the Wyrm's. Your knight actually has a reaction when I joke about eating him." She seemed...tired. Her actions were sluggish and her voice was quiet, very unlike previous encounters. She was tired and thin and had a red bundle strapped to her back. 

Hive Knight assumed, with a shudder, it must've been a poor bug that the Beast planned to feed on.

Vespa frowned, setting a claw on Hive Knight's head in a protective gesture. "I have requezted you zztop that joke, Herrah. He cannot tell you're joking."

"What else does he do?" Herrah continued.

"Well, my knight helpz take care of the grubz and train them." Vespa said, sounding proud.

Herrah was suddenly very interested, turning to Hive Knight directly. "Grub care? He cares for the young? He can't be very old himself. Is he good?"

"He's infallible."

Hive Knight tried not to look at Herrah directly, slightly worried about being devoured.

Slowly, Herrah turned back to Vespa. "And...does he know of our plan?"

_Plan? What plan?_

"No, not yet. I figured we had more time before he needed to know."

_Know what?! Know what?!? Was his beloved Queen going to marry Herrah the Beast? Was he going to get a step-Queen? He didn't want a step-Queen! One Queen was the perfect amount! Was he going to be replaced? Was he not a good knight? He could be better, he would!_

Herrah cleared her throat, stepping in front of him. Vespa moved out of the way, standing behind the beast. "Look at me, Hive Knight." She removed the red bundle from her back, holding it out to him. "I want you to hold my child."

 _Her_ _what?_

Hive Knight blinked, confused, then looked at Vespa. His Queen nodded.

Hesitantly, he set his weapon down and held his arms out to accept the red bundle.

Herrah set the bundle of red silk in his arms, it's weight alluding to the bug inside. "You are holding the heir of Deepnest and Hallownest. My first, only, and last child. Only myself and Midwife have held the child...until now "

 _Why was she trusting him with this?_ Once she was certain that the small knight was holding the bundle properly, Herrah stepped away, leaving him alone with the infant.

Hive Knight frowned, looking at the bundle in his arms, then back to Herrah. "B...babee?" He asked, struggling with her native tongue.

"Baby, correct. When the child iz older, we will train them in the Hive." His Queen explained. "I am her Godmother, and you will be her adoptive brother."

"Broth...brother." Hive Knight repeated, reaching for the bundle to adjust the silken fabric.

A little face greeted him from under the layers of red silk. The child didn't resemble a grub, at least not hive grubs. This infant had a white face - it was a mask-like face, just like Herrah's - and it wasn't chubby in the slightest.

"Do you think he'll train her well?" Herrah asked, staring intently at Hive Knight and her child.

"I have no doubt about it." Vespa replied. "He'll be the best guide and brother the Hive can offer."

As Hive Knight continued to hold and cradle the child, it's hand slipped out of the silk, reaching for him. He needed no guidance from Vespa, instinctively letting the child grasp one of his fingers.

He would train the child in the future someday. And while he may understand or know the reasons why, he didn't need any.

This child was his sibling now. And he would love her as a brother should.

**Author's Note:**

> Hive Knight is basically Vespa's son, and to him, 'mother' and 'queen' are the same lmao  
> also tiny baby hornet is an 'it' bc she has not chosen a gender yet


End file.
